It is desirable for architectural signs to have customizable and/or interchangeable information displayed. Such signs are placed on structures, such as buildings, either on its exterior or interior, or are self-standing. Signs are used to display a variety of information, such as way finding and identification information. As used herein, “signs” refers to any sign conveying information including, for example, identification signs, regulatory signs, information signs and directional signs. These signs may provide a single informational message or may provide more than one informational message.
Customizable signs are often manufactured and are customized by providing interchangeable informational indicia depending upon the information to be displayed. It is desirable to also provide a sign assembly wherein the informational indicia may be interchanged while also preventing unwanted tampering of the sign assembly. Prior art mechanical signs include interchangeable indicia displays in the form of plates which are mechanically or magnetically secured to a frame. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,722 is representative of a conventional display sign including hanging indicia plates positioned on a frame and having a clear cabinet front. A shortcoming of these type of displays, however, is that they have large and obtrusive profiles which may be undesirable in many settings, such as passageways, and not visually appealing. Other signs include metallic frames for receiving magnetic display plates. Such systems, however, lack the ability to ensure proper alignment of the various indicia displays and the overall appearances may be negatively impacted. A shortcoming of these prior art interchangeable signs, however, is that much care must be used to ensure that the informational indicia applied to the sign by the user is done so in a correct manner wherein the informational indicia are readily aligned. Another shortcoming of the prior art sign systems is that such systems may be bulky and, therefore, not visually appealing in all settings, particularly in interior passageways. The integrity of sign systems must also be considered to prevent unintentional alteration of the display and to also prevent intentional tampering of the sign system, such as the removal or rearrangement of any information display positioned on the sign, or the sign itself. These and other objectives are met by the present invention.